Hero of Nirn
by Mega-Erofan
Summary: !Full Summary Inside! !WARNING: swearing, sexual suggestion, character death, necromancy, possible satanism, and slight possibility of OOCness apply here! !Rated T for current safety reasons! !You have been warned now!


**Hero of Nirn**

**Summary: When an average human girl is whisked into the world of Skyrim to save the planes of existence from crumbling into nothingness. It will take all her blessed skills and the Daedra and Aedra at her back to carry out this task, as well as the Dragonborn, who she must befriend in order to ensure the victory of her task. But will she be blindsighted by the extra conditions of this laborious task and be unable to save Nirn, or will these new relations among the kind of Skyrim be what she needs to survive the first few steps? Multiple couples: OCxCicero, OCxBrynwolfxDragonborn, OCxMercer, DragonbornxFarkas, etc. (mostly involving OC) Warnings of swearing, sexual suggestion, character death, necromancy, possible satanism, and slight possibility of OOCness in some characters do apply here.**

-Prolouge: Deadland Welcome-

"Wake up, child, wake up! Why do they not stir?"

"Leave the girl along, you crazed fool. She has had a rough trip here,"

"Yes, to pull a spirit from one spiritual plane to another would seem to exert ones energy, right Herma-Mora?"

"Silence, you fool, the effort was needed given our situation at hand."

"I still do not understand why they chose her, or why we are in charge of explaining this all to her-damned Aedra, always pushing their work onto us."

"Well, this may be in our favor, if you think about all of this."

"What are you talking about?"

"If this girl really is to change our world, it might be in our own favor more than the Aedras."

"Are you saying we could make her a vessel of the Daedra?"

"Not quite yet, but in time, it may be possible."

"But what about the Aedra? Would they not catch on if we were converting her to our side of the forces?"

"That is why we will remain suttle about it. With enough time and unconscious hinting, we can pull this off right under the noses of the Aedra."

"Exactly, but until then, we do as we are ordered."

"Silence, she is waking."

The young girl groans as she slowly wakes, the echos of voices around her rousing her from unconsciousness until her eyes meet with a fiery red and black sky. The warmth of the air enveloped her body as she shifted to sit up, bare hands feeling the texture of ash lightly sprinkled on the ground beneath her.

"Ugh, am I in hell or something?" She mutters to herself, running ashy fingers through long, dark hair, leaving strands of gray from the residue.

"Close enough, but so far off, child."

The girl jumps at the chuckling voice and looks around, finding her breath hitched as she notices sixteen individuals around her, but no two looked the same, either in species or gender, or just the way they dressed-where had she been brought to?

"W-what in the world?" The girl stutters, slowly climbing to her feet and looking around. "What is all this? Where am I? What happened?"

"Slow down, child," One man chuckles crazily, "Even the mighty can only answer one question at a time,"

"What are you talking about?" The girl gasps, turning to the man, who she noticed wore the craziest attire of a half-suit: half orange, half also noticed this graying hair and insanely silver eyes, that made them almost white in color.

"We are not mortal beings, my dear," A woman spoke, wearing a long, crimson cloak which dragged behind her as she approached the girl. "But we are not the highest beings in the world either, though we do have some worshippers."

"Wait, are you guys demons or something?" The girl nervously hums, back away slowly.

"Close enough, I suppose," Another male scoffs, grabbing the girl by the shoulders as she bumps into him, dark calloussed hands keeping grip as she struggles to break away.

"We represent the evils of this world," A female states as she glides up to the girl, her half white-half black dress flowing behind her, following the movements of her arms as the cloth bound to her wrist drags it along. "And we have been ordered to bring you into our world,"

"Your world?" The girl gasps, looking around the area. "What exactly is this place?"

"This is one of the planes of Oblivion-each of us have our own, but we decided that Molag Bal's Deadlands would be best to brief you on what is to come." The female states,

"Molag Bal?" The girl hums,

"That would be me," A male voice chuckles as the strangest of creatures the girl ever saw stepped forward from the fifteen around her.

He looked to be something of Greek mythology-the head of a goat, torso of a man, and the legs, tail and arms of a lizard. His horns were pitch black and seemed painfully controted at the tip, sharp point glistening in the light-she was speechless.

"Surprised, are we?" Molag teases,

"This all has to be a dream," The girl groans, clenching her eyes shut and shaking her head. "Just some really, really crazy dream,"

"Oh, but the dead do not dream, my dear," The crimson-cloaked woman speaks,

"D-dead?" The girl gasps, "What are you talking about? I'm not dead!"

"Of course you are," A four-armed woman speaks up, her necklace of skulls jingling with each step she took towards the girl. "Otherwise Herma-Mora could not bring you here,"

The girl is about to speak when the mentioned Daedra steps forward, and the girl is quite surprised by his appearence. She expected a twisted monster beyond all recognition, but instead found a man that loomed only a head over her, dressed in dark purple robes with his face concealed behind a orangish-golden mask.

"You recall nothing of before?" Herma asks,

"Well, I recall most of my life," The girl hums, "But I can't remember anything before waking up here, it's just-blank, darkness."

"I see," Herma sighs, turning back to join the others, who all gave him questionable looks before returning to the girl.

"So what is the meaning of bringing me here?" The girl asks,

"Onto the business, are we?" Nocturnal hums, "Very well-would you like to explain, Namira?"

The crimson-cloaked woman nods and kneels before the girl, "Child, there is much reason that you have been brought into this world, as things in the planes of existence are beginning to crumble as we speak."

"Crumble? What do you mean?" The girl asks,

"We cannot explain it ourselves, but the planes of Oblivion have felt the effects very greatly by the cause of the turmoil in our world." Namira explains, "The Aedra-gods of the mortal planes, requested us to bring you to our plane so that you may save both Nirn and Oblivion from certain destruction."

"Nirn? Is that the mortal plane?" The girl asks,

"Precisely," A male speaks, stepping forward to reveal the body of a man and hear of an elk. "It will be the plane you shall reside in, where you may be able to save our world and our very existence.'

"But how can someone like me do that?" The girl inquires, "I'm only a human girl,"

"Ah, but in rebirth, you can be anything you, or we, wish for you to be." Azura interupts, "As we have the power to make you into the hero that can save us,"

"Are you going to make me some super-powerful demi-god or something?" The girl hums,

"Of course not, child," A woman speaks up, her black robes fluttering as her pitch black wings stretch out and fold back in. "We cannot bless you with powers of the Divine or the Damned, but we can give you a body to survive in, skills you can put to good use, and knowledge to help you in your pursuit to save our planes of existance from collapse."

"But only if you are willing to do such," Azura adds, "We cannot force you to take on such a laborious task. Though we are-as you said, demons, we have the honor to respect the choices of those we bring into this world. The choice is up to you, my child."

The girl hums in thought, skimming through her mind about the pros and cons of taking on such a task. They had promised her a second life basically-a new body, skills of trade to use, and knowledge of this new world. But that would mean leaving her past life behind, forgetting about all her friends, her family, everything she ever loved and dreamt of in that past life-Could she really do that to herself?

"I accept," The girl sighs,

Azura nods, "Good," She states, turning to the other Daedra. "Mehrunes, Peryite, Herma" Herma, a large, red orc with red horns protruding from his head, and an equally large, slender black dragon cross to either side of Azura as she turns back to the girl. "Now we can begin,"


End file.
